The present invention relates to a network adapted to process data. More specifically, the present invention relates to a network environment in an A/V system using “A/V decoders”, where the A/V decoders are adapted to process, decode or decompress one or more input data streams (alternatively referred to as “input data”, “input data streams” or “data streams”).
There is currently no known methodological way to connect video processing modules in A/V systems. Most video processing modules are connected together in an ad-hoc manner. As a result, such ad-hoc designs may become difficult to verify, maintain and reuse. Furthermore, as more features are added to the A/V systems (i.e., incorporating more video processing modules for example) it becomes more difficult to design and integrate such features properly. This may result in long development cycles, poor design reuse and an unreliable product.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.